


Distinctions

by Gryphonrhi



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ally, enemy, or dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distinctions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I have no clue where this came from, or who it is, but it's definitely part of the Highlander universe.

She wakes  
Alert but still  
Silent in the dim grey  
Might-be-dawn-might-be-dusk uncertainty  
And lies there  
Pillow trapped askew between cheek and shoulder  
Sheets twisted half on, half off her legs.  
Wakes and waits  
To know... what?  
Why she wakes?  
Why she waits?  
Who wants her head today?

And then he breathes, beside her,  
And she smiles,  
Eyes still closed,  
Mind released back to stillness --  
Curls back against him  
And sleeps.

Again.


End file.
